Sache que je
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – POV de John après la mission ratée sur Doranda – McShep. Petite songfic inspirée d’une chanson de JeanJacques Goldman tirée de son album « En Passant »


**Spoiler : Episode 2x06 Trinity**

**Saison : Saison 2**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé : OS – POV de John après la mission ratée sur Doranda – McShep.**

**Petite songfic inspirée d'une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman tirée de son album « En Passant »**

**Note de l'auteur : Eh oui une autre songfic, mais celle là est particulière. Je la dédicace à une fille géniale que j'ai rencontrée sur son fofo !! Elle me l'a demandée, la voici !! Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'elle avait adoré !!! J'ai donc voulu vous la faire partager !**

**Sache que je…**

Comme souvent lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de me retrouver seul, je me rends sur un des balcons de la cité. Cette semaine a été très difficile. Une mission ratée, Mckay a fait exploser les 5/6 d'un système solaire, ça encore ça aurait pu passer mais le pire c'est qu'il a abusé de ma confiance. Je l'ai vraiment cru lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était sûr de lui. Et puis lorsqu'il m'a supplié de lui accorder ma confiance, je n'ai pas pu résister à son regard implorant et brillant de larmes.

Ça fait maintenant près de deux ans que nous sommes sur Atlantis et j'ai appris à le connaître mieux que quiconque sur la cité. Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé sur Doranda a effrité ma confiance et je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner un jour, ou alors avec beaucoup de temps. Parce qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié en jeu. Enfin de mon côté, car je m'aperçois qu'avec le temps, mes sentiments à son égard ont changés. Et je n'ai jamais osé lui en parler.

_Il y a des ombres dans « je t'aime »_

_Pas de l'amour, pas que ça_

_Des traces de temps qui traînent_

_Y a du contrat dans ces mots là_

J'ai envie de le lui dire et en même temps j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant quand je le vois. Lui qui est attiré par les blondes, comment prendrait t'il cela ? Mais je sais que je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi trop longtemps. Et avec les derniers évènements, ça devient plus difficile.

Je soupire et contemple l'océan qui gronde au dessous de moi. C'est étrange mais ce bruit m'apaise et je me sens bien. Je suis là à réfléchir depuis quelques minutes, peut-être même des heures lorsque j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer sur le balcon. Je n'ai envie de parler à personne. Aussi, je me retourne pour voir qui est là et me prépare à partir. Mais je me fige en le reconnaissant. C'est Rodney. Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un lui non plus.

_Tu dis l'amour à son langage_

_Et moi, les mots ne servent à rien_

_S'il te faut des phrases en otage_

_Comme un sceau sur un parchemin_

Je le dévisage pendant quelques secondes et passe à côté de lui sans un mot. Il ne dit rien mais sa main vient se poser sur mon bras comme pour me retenir. Je ne bouge plus et attends. Mais il reste silencieux et se contente de me regarder. Sa main est restée sur mon bras et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me brûle. Puis elle remonte doucement vers mon épaule et frôle mon cou et je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Il se méprend sur la nature de ma réaction et retire brusquement sa main. Doucement, je la reprends et la repose sur mon cou. Durant tout ce temps, je ne le quitte pas du regard.

_Alors sache que je…_

_Sache le_

_Sache que je…_

Puis je me rapproche de lui. Nos regards sont noués et je le vois écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de ma part, j'en suis certain. Il ouvre la bouche mais j'en l'empêche de parler en posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

- shhht murmure je

Puis, doucement j'approche mon visage du sien et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont chaudes et douces, et surtout elles ont un goût sucré, du chocolat. Immédiatement il se laisse aller et répond à mon baiser. Il entrouvre les lèvres et sa langue vient rejoindre la mienne dans un ballet effréné. A partir de ce moment, plus rien ne nous importe que ce baiser et les sensations qu'il nous apporte. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous finissons par nous séparer à bout de souffle. Rodney me sourit, un vrai sourire. Un de ceux qui sont devenus si rares chez lui depuis ces derniers temps.

_Il y a mourir dans « je t'aime »_

_Il y a je ne vois plus que toi_

_Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes_

_Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi_

Deux jours ont passé depuis cette soirée et nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce balcon. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet et je sais que Rodney y arrivera encore moins. Pourtant, il faut que je lui parle, que je lui dise ce que je ressens. Je prends ma décision et je me dirige vers son labo. Je sais que je le trouverai là-bas. Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne l'a pas quitté.

Je marche d'un bon pas dans le couloir et au fur et à mesure que j'approche de son antre, je sens ma détermination qui s'amenuise. J'ai peur. Peur de sa réaction mais surtout j'ai peur qu'il me rejette. A bien y réfléchir, je l'aurai mérité après la façon dont je l'ai éconduit l'autre soir après Doranda, après qu'il m'ait fait ses excuses. Mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas le supporter car j'en suis sûr maintenant, je l'aime et c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi mal réagi.

_Un malhonnête stratagème_

_Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas_

_Il y a une question dans « je t'aime »_

_Qui demande « et m'aimes tu toi ? »_

J'arrive devant la porte et je suis bloqué. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire quand je le verrai. Je n'ose pas entrer d'autant qu'il n'est pas seul, il y a quelques scientifiques dans le labo et il travaille avec Zelenka. Je suis toujours devant la porte, il a du sentir ma présence car il se retourne. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contente de me fixer puis il vient vers moi.

- Colonel ? un problème ? me demande t'il sur ton égal.

- non Rodney, je… en fait je voulais vous parler…

- je vous écoute

- pas ici murmure je

Il hoche la tête et se retourne vers Zelenka.

- Radek, je reviens dans quelques minutes, vous n'avez qu'à continuer la simulation, je verrai ça plus tard lui dit il

Zelenka acquiesce et se tourne vers son ordinateur. Puis Rodney passe devant moi et m'emboîte le pas. Je le suis mais je sais parfaitement où il m'emmène, sur le balcon.

Nous sommes à peine arrivés qu'il se tourne vers moi.

- alors qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire de si important ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Il faut pourtant que je réussisse à lui dire.

_Alors sache que je…_

_Sache le_

_Sache que je…_

- Rodney je… commence je. Je le regarde et il ne dit rien, il attend. Je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance. Je t'aime finis je par murmurer.

Je baisse les yeux et attends sa réaction. Je n'ai pas à attendre bien longtemps. Il s'approche de moi, passe un doigt sur mon menton et doucement me relève la tête. Puis il m'embrasse et me sourit.

- moi aussi je t'aime John répond il

J'ai alors l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement je suis heureux en cet instant. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et il se blottit contre moi.

**FIN**

**Alors reviews ou pas ?**


End file.
